dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
First Impact Rok Jin Ragna
|name2 = First Impact }} /Melee) |aEffect1 = Type: 14370% Skill ATK on 1 enemy (Cooldown: 10.6 sec). Debuff: Decreases ACC by 30%, EVA by 30% and ATK Speed by 30% (Excluding Boss-type, 2nd-phase, for 19.7 sec, stacks up to 3 times). *Specialty: Removes buffs |activeskill2 = Dark Flame: End of the Twilight ( /Ranged) |aEffect2 = Type: 15151% Skill ATK on 1 enemy (Cooldown: 13.6 sec) *Debuff 1: Casts Death Proclaiming Mark, ignoring immunities and EVA (Excluding Boss-type, for 5 sec). *Debuff 2: Increases received damage by 313% (2nd-phase, for 5 sec). Death Proclaiming Mark Effects: Those with this mark instantly die after 5 sec. Blocks death-triggered skills and revivals. |activeskill3 = Dark Flame: Wall of Fire ( /Melee) |aEffect3 = Type: Debuff on all enemies (Cooldown: 25 sec). Debuff: Ignores up to 3rd-phase immunities and EVA to taunt (excluding Boss-types, 2nd-phase, for 12 sec). *Specialty 1: Reflects 50% of your received damage and becomes immune to damage and debuffs (2nd-phase, for 12 sec). *Specialty 2: All of your attacks will not miss. Increases Max HP by 400% and recovers HP equal to 274% of your ATK every second (2nd-phase, for 12 sec). *Specialty 3: Increases ATK by 170%, DEF by 42% and Max HP by 450% for all allies (excluding yourself, 2nd-phase, for 12 sec). *Specialty 4: Decreases received AoE damage by 3196% for all allies, and you will receive all debuffs instead of your allies (2nd-phase, for 12 sec). |passive1 = Twilight's Will ( /Ranged) |pEffect1 = Type: Conditional Special Skill Condition: Twilight Energy reaches 100 (Twilight Energy increases by 12 upon Normal Attack, all Twilight Energy will be spent upon using this skill). *Specialty 1: Removes all enemy buffs, up to 2nd-phase, and removes enemy Formation Effects (2nd-phase, for 9.5 sec). *Specialty 2: Decreases enemy Max HP by 50%, Heal by 50% and DEF by 50% (excluding Boss-types, 2nd-phase, for 9.5 sec). *Specialty 3: Stuns all enemies (excluding Boss-types, 2nd-phase, for 5 sec). *Specialty 4: Becomes invulnerable and all attacks will not miss (3rd-phase, for 7 sec). *Specialty 5: Recovers HP equal to 274% of your ATK every second (2nd-phase, for 9.5 sec). *Specialty 6: All attacks becomes hits and you will not receive damage. Increases Max HP by 400%, decreases received damage by 1800% and receives only 1 damage for up to 8 attacks for all allies (excluding yourself, for 9.5 sec).\ *Specialty 7: Has 100 Twilight Energy upon entering the battlefield for the first time. |passive2 = Twilight's Dawn |pEffect2 = Type 1: Conditional Special Skill (Cooldown: 5 sec) Condition: Krun the Ragnarok or ally dies *Specialty 1: Removes all debuffs on all allies and casts 2nd-phase shield equal to 4155% of ATK. *Specialty 2: Increases ATK Speed by 100% for all allies (2nd-phase, for 12.4 sec). *Specialty 3: Stuns all enemies, ignoring 2nd-phase immunities and EVA (excluding Boss-types, 2nd-phase, for 3 sec). *Specialty 4: Charges Twilight Energy by 100. Type 2: Passive Personal Passive: Increases STA by 333% and decreases received damage by 477%. Krun receives only 9% damage when he receives damage that's more than 9% of his HP. Ally Aura: Increases ATK by 4790%, Max HP by 960% and DEF by 62%. Decreases received damage by 2180%. Each INFINITY enhance increases DEF by 1% and Max HP by 36%. Enemy Aura: Decreases ATK by 95% and cooldown speed by 5%. *Specialty: Rok becomes invulnerable if Rok's HP falls below 10% (Cooldown: 5 sec, 3rd-phase, for 7 sec). |passive3 = A Prince's Dignity |pEffect3 = Type: 10-Man Arena Passive *Specialty 1: Upon using the Dark Flame: Wall of Fire skill, increases your Max HP by 600% (2nd-phase, for 12 sec). *Specialty 2: Upon using the Twilight's Will skill, decreases enemy Max HP by an additional 20% for all enemies (2nd-phase, for 9.5 sec). *Specialty 3: Upon using the Twilight's Dawn skill, inflicts damage that's equal to 30% of enemy Max HP for all enemies, blocks all Normal Attacks, and blinds all enemies so they cannot land any hits (2nd-phase, ignores 2nd-phase immunities and EVA, for 12.4 sec). |inficon1 = Increase Physical Damage |infskill1 = Physical ATK |infEffect1 = Increases your ATK by 900% |inficon2 = Party STA |infskill2 = Party STA |infEffect2 = Increases STA by 68% for all allies. |inficon3 = Increase Max HP |infskill3 = STA |infEffect3 = Increases your STA by 135%. |charskill = Someone to Protect |charEffect = Type: Infinity Passive Specialty: Ally purification skills become 2nd-phase upon Rok's death and decreases received damage by 1280% for all allies (2nd-phase, for 12.4 sec). |Gaiaweaponname = Twilight's Sword |GaiaweaponC = 168% Impact (All Allies) |GaiaweaponB = -56% Impact (All Enemies - 10-Man Arena) |GaiaweaponPassive = Increases allied ATK by 1410% and Melee ATK by 3160% for all allies. Increases ATK by 4924% for all allies in 10-Man Arena. Upon using the Dark Flame: Wall of Fire skill, decreases enemy cooldown speed by 10% (2nd-phase) excluding Boss-types in 10-Man Arena. Decreases Impact by 24% for all enemies in 10-Man Arena. Each INFINITY enhance of your exclusive weapon decreases enemy Impact by 2.4%. }}